virtuefandomcom-20200214-history
Moses Krelborn
'Moses Bartholomew "Moss" Krelborn '''or '''The Botanist '''is a character in ''Villainy and Virtue, ''created and portrayed by Adam. A social outcast all of his life, Moss aims to make the world more appreciative of plants. Biography Origin Moss was born to a submissive mother and an abusive father (original, I know). His father was the adult form of a quintessential jock and so of course when Moss took more of an interest in intellectual studies, especially Biology, this lead to his father mocking and abusing Moss to no end. But despite being constantly teased and bullied at home and at school, Moss pressed on; determined to become a successful botanist as he took a specific fascination in plants. But when Moss emerged from university fully qualified and finally worked up the cash to start up his own little plant shop.... his business was... ''less than successful. This lead Moss to be sour to society as now all of his efforts to keep his head up were for naught. Simply no-one was interested in the boring plants he had to offer. And so Moss began working tirelessly in his basement with chemicals to engineer the''ultimate plant''; a plant that would really bring in buyers. But in an unfortunate accident Moss tripped and fell into the vat of chemicals, fortunately it was quite shallow so Moss moved to climb out of the mess, but from the chemicals and foliage emerged vines that pulled Moss back into the vat and drowned him in the chemicals. It was then that Moss' body perfected the plant formula. Becoming one with the plant Moss emerged, resurrected as the ultimate plant. With this newfound power, people would learn to appreciate plants as just as amazing as they really were. And they would pay for rejecting him from society. Appearance In civilian form Moss is a 5 foot 6 feeble man with terrible posture and a scrawny frame. Moss has short, untidy brown hair and wears round Harry Potter-esque glasses. Moss then often wears beige trousers, brown shoes and a white, short-sleeved dress shirt that is often tucked into his trousers. Moss has pale, unhealthy looking skin that in certain indoor light his skin may even appear green-tinged. However, as The Botanist Moss is able to clothe himself in plants that disguise themselves as a long, leather-looking, green long coat with a hood that hides his face in shade. Moss grows to 6' 3" and appears looming, intimidating, mysterious and muscular, his voice changing from whiny to deep, robust and intimidating. Personality Moss is an awkward and shy individual who, after being rejected as a nerd, hates society. Moss is uncaring and independent but not at all confident. As The Botanist Moss puts on an act of confidence and mysteriousness, hiding his awkward way with words as a method of appearing intimidating; him not needing to speak. Abilities Plant Manipulation Moss can conjure and control plants. This includes vines for use as whips and transport (think Spider-man), seeds to be used as bullets and leaves to be used as blades, but this is restricted to small plants (he couldn't just drop a rainforest on his opponent). Moss can also manipulate the density of plants, so you couldn't cut through one of his vines as easily as a real vine. Photosynthesis Moss does not need nourishment from food as he is able to photosynthesize. This also means that Moss can use the glucose from this reaction in accelerated repair; a healing factor. This healing process consumes Moss' energy quickly but in the presence of light, moisture and carbon dioxide this energy is replaced as quickly as it is consumed. Relationships Trivia * Category:CharacterMoss is - unsurprisingly - based off of Seymour Krelborn from the musical Little Shop of Horrors Category:Adam Category:Villain